Chapter 12
Seal is the 12th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha is sent to the area Ran and Nekbet requested help. Upon reaching his destination, he and Halloween are faced against the murder culprit who's been killing WH witches. The two are put in an extreme disadvantage against their opponent and with no options left, Tasha breaks Halloween's seal. Summary Tasha and Linda are discussing Tasha's weapon upgrades with the new Mana Gun and Dimensional Gallery left by Mr. Florence. After Tasha receives the manual for his new gun, he asks Linda if he was being charged for all these upgrades. With that Linda asks him who he thinks she was, telling him that it was obviously free. As Tasha is throwing confetti and hailing her for her free service, Cougar and Words show up. Cougar questions why Tasha was here as Tasha was still restrained from going on missions. Irked that the two came, Tasha tells Linda to hand Cougar the document printed off by Diana which proves that his restraints were lifted. Much to Linda's shock, Cougar begins waving the document around demanding to know how Tasha got an official document like this since Tasha was still very young. Amused, Tasha replies that it's an official document. Tasha then yells at Cougar that if he wants to live his life peacefully, he'll need money and authority but the answer disappoints Linda. He brags that with Diana at his back, something like this was nothing. Cougar continues to deny this as Tasha notices Words staring at him. As Tasha tries to walk by Words, the man questions Tasha if he made a deal with Diana. Now annoyed,Tasha admits this asking if Words had a problem. Words states his disappointment, calling Tasha low for making a deal with a witch only to have Tasha retort that he'd fall to the pits of hell to achieve his goal. Right before leaving for his mission, Linda rushes after Tasha asking him what to do about his savings. Tasha replies to take care of it and leave nothing behind. Tasha and Halloween arrive close to where Nekbet sent the help request. He sends Halloween to find the two while following close by. Ran and the teen continue battling. The teen comments that Ran's supporter was the first to block all his bullets and stay alive afterwards. Bagira, Ran's panther like Spiritual Supporter, tells Ran to run away as he can't move or protect her anymore. In tears, Ran argues that she can't leave Bagira alone. The man's other Halloween yells that they'll die together and just as he was about to strike the two, Tasha's Halloween shows up and blocks the move, thus saving Ran and Bagira. The two Halloweens ask each other who the other one is and Ran asks if Tasha's Halloween was the real Halloween. Tasha's Halloween rudely confirms and Ran acknowledges that the annoying manners must mean he's the genuine Halloween. She then realizes that if Halloween was here, Tasha would be too. When Tasha shows up, she greets him calling him "big brother" and he asks if she was hurt. Ran answers that Bagira kept her safe, and Tasha pats Bagira on the head telling him he did a good job. Tasha remembers Nekbet and asks Ran where she was. Ran replies that they got separated, leaving Bagira and herself to find her. Tasha finally tries his new upgraded mana gun called the Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold. Seeing this gun jolts the opponent who calls his Halloween over. He tells his supporter that he wants to ask Tasha a few questions so his Halloween should face off against Tasha's Halloween. before dismissing his Halloween, he stabs a red horn into his forehead so they can tell the difference between the two. Now extremely pissed, his Halloween points his sword at his master demanding an explanation. The man easily fools his supporter into believing that the horn was a sign of power and authority, making his Halloween start to gloat and brag about itself, believing it was better than before leading his master to comment that his supporter was a simpleton. The two Halloweens engage in a fight. Tasha questions the teen, asking why he had the same weapon as him and why he was hunting down WH witches. The man replies that only the winner receives answers and the two begin to fight. Tasha notes his opponents speed and remembers his training days with his master. Using his enhanced reflex, he dodges the bullet aimed at him and proceeds to shoot at his opponent. Tasha is stunned to see the teen dodge his long distance bullets and begins to engage in a close combat battle. Tasha is over powered but instead of shooting Tasha, the man uncovers his face stating that he's stronger than Tasha and his Halloween is also stronger than Tasha's. The enemy Halloween asks his master if he can kill Tasha's Halloween only to be told by Tasha's Halloween that they can't die. The enemy's Halloween laughs, responding that they have a secret heart which will kill them if it's destroyed. The enemy gives his supporter permission to kill Halloween. Before that happens, Tasha loads his gun with real bullet and shoots the first lock on his Halloween, breaking it. The enemy's Halloween gets upset that his horn was blown off, but notices that Tasha's Halloween changed form into a teenage girl, shocking Tasha. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Ran and Bagira vs Ryuhwan (Concluded) *Tasha Godspell and Mordred vs Ryuhwan and Fergus (Started) Category:Chapters